


The Cure for a Broken Heart

by Drarry_and_Kpop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_Kpop/pseuds/Drarry_and_Kpop
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ginny became further in their relationship. But Harry becomes friends with Draco and finds out something that changes him.  Will he be able to cope or will his losses catch up with him?  (This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is bad)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	The Cure for a Broken Heart

(Harry)

Harry woke up with a sense of loneliness. Then he found a female red-head lying next to him. Yet the feeling still lingered. He wondered why he was still with Ginny. He knows she'd been cheating on him for a while now, but still didn't have the gut to confront her and break it off. He carefully got up in hopes of not waking her up. That, however, did not work. "Where do you think you're going?" she said as she pulled him into a kiss. Harry lightly pushed her away to not arouse suspicion. She got up slightly hurt. they quickly put their uniforms and rushed out of the dorm. Harry practically ran to the great hall to meet up with Ron and Hermione. 10 minutes later, Ginny comes in on Neville's arm. That's what made Harry snap. "GINNY, WHAT THE FUCK!!" he screamed. Ginny's face went pale, and Neville's went from confused to angry real quick. "You've been cheating on me AND Harry?!" he scared her when he spoke up. Ginny stood frozen in place. "ANSWER ME!!" he yelled. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry we couldn't hear you," The boys said intimidatingly. "Yes, okay, I have, I'm sorry!" she screamed while she burst into tears and bolted out of the great hall.

(Draco)

Draco woke up from his deep sleep by Blaise yelling at him, "Wake up assholes, you overslept!" Everyone hurried to put on their robes and get to the great hall. When Draco entered the hall he heard someone yell "GINNY, WHAT THE FUCK!!" It was Harry Potter. Draco looks at the scene, Ginny is being hugged by Neville, but not for long, Neville spoke up which made Ginny jump "You've been cheating on me AND Harry?!" This statement shocked Draco. But then he smirked because now he knew Harry fucking Potter was single. He had a major crush on Harry. Now he may have a chance. "ANSWER ME" Neville yelled. Draco heard her say something but not sure what. "I'm sorry we couldn't hear you," they said a hint of intimidation in their voice. "Yes, okay, I have, I'm sorry" Ginny screamed. She started crying and bolted past him. 


End file.
